


The Hunter and the Nymph

by belovedhypnos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bottom Castiel, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Nymph Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Top Dean, mentions of Dean/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhypnos/pseuds/belovedhypnos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a hunter of beasts that were released into the woods by the goddess Artemis. He finds the hunter life satisfying, enjoying the annual hunting trips he makes with his brother Sam, loving the time he gets to spend in the ancient Forest.<br/>Then he meets Castiel, a gorgeous tree nymph, and the hunting weeks aren't enough anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Cas as a nymph... and this happened. *shrugs*  
> This was originally a one-shot but I wanted to make it a bit longer so I split it into three chapters.  
> P.S.: Apparently, 'moro' is 'baby' in Greek, so that's what Dean's black horse is called.

Every summer the Winchester brothers would go on their traditional hunting expedition, armed with spears, bows and arrows. It was no ordinary hunting trip: the brothers did not do it for food, nor for pleasure. They did it to rid the woods of malicious creatures, ones that had caused a great deal of suffering for their tribe. These creatures - boars, lions, chimeras, giant lizards – were released into the once so peaceful forest by the goddess Artemis, long before Sam and Dean were born. It was the goddess’ revenge for one of their great grandfathers’ wrongdoings, things long ago forgotten by humans but never by Artemis. Now the sons of the tribe were compelled to hunt the monsters that roamed the forest. Most of them had been eliminated during the centuries, but Sam and Dean were determined to make sure that every single one of the beasts was destroyed, and that their tribe would no longer be in constant danger. Dean and Sam were the only young men without families in their current, small tribe, so the duty had been laid upon them.

Dean had to admit that he didn’t hunt only for the duty. He couldn’t deny that he found the hunting profoundly satisfying. Ever since he was a little boy, he had felt the invigorating jolt of excitement every time he set a foot in the woods. And when he had slain his first monster at the age of 14, he knew he was made for it. It was in his nature, in his blood: to kill evil. And underneath that: to protect his family. There was something intoxicating in drawing his bow with an arrow and targeting an attacking beast, something invigorating in the feeling of his blood boiling, his heart drumming wildly in his ears. And when he saw the beast dead and unmoving at his feet: the immense satisfaction and pride was the best feeling he knew.

His younger brother Sam wasn’t as enthusiastic a hunter. He had made it clear that he did it out of necessity and that it was more of a reluctant duty than anything else to him. He was also very close with his brother and wanted to do everything in his power to help him, so he stayed by Dean’s side, no matter what. He was much more cautious than Dean and often scolded Dean for getting himself in unnecessary dangers. But Dean only laughed: he loved danger. It was his life. It was all that made sense to him.

Dean was a handsome man in his mid-30s, tall and strong with sandy brown hair and beautiful green eyes. It was no wonder that he was very popular among the women and men of the neighboring tribes. And yet, he hadn’t married. His love life was just a string of short-lived affairs, most often drunken nights of physical pleasure after some big festival. Nothing more. He had had numerous partners - but never had he fallen in love.

He liked to think that it was because the love of his life was really the Forest. No matter how dangerous or bleak some parts of it were, how risky his time there always was, it was the place where he felt most at home.

It was a vast, ancient forest, with trees older than mankind. It was a bewitching blend of light and darkness with its sunny, flowery meadows and its corners so deep in the shadows that Sun never touched them. It was filled with mysteries. And not all of those mysteries were bad. It was a home of monsters, but it was also a home of the Divine. Gods and Goddesses were known to wander there, as well as lesser deities such as nymphs. The elders of the tribe had told stories about them when Dean and Sam had been little boys. Every now and then some poor man had fallen in love with a fair nymph who would always, as by rule, had rejected him. Dean chuckled as he remembered these stories. He thanked the gods he wasn’t the type who fell in love easily. Judging by the stories, those heartbroken men were complete wrecks after being turned down by a nymph.

“Dean!”

Sam’s alarmed voice tore Dean off from his ponderings. He turned his big black horse, Moro, towards the voice, and saw Sam loping towards him on his dun horse.

“Dean, they’re surrounding us!”

Dean heard a rumbling that was quickly growing. It seemed to come from everywhere around them.

“You take the west, I take the east”, he ordered, turning his horse and reaching for an arrow. Sam did the same, and quickly disappeared behind the trees, his bow in readiness.

Dean urged his horse along, drawing more arrows from the quiver. He intended to charge at the foe with full speed while firing multiple arrows at once. He neared the edge of a small slope, the rumbling growing louder with every moment.

As he stormed downwards the slope, he saw them. A pack of giant black boars, storming towards him, their red eyes glowing. He raised his bow, and fired.

Six of the boars were hit with his poisoned arrows, immediately falling over from the power of the shot, collapsing on the ground with ear-piercing shrieks. Another six where left, however, approaching Dean at an astonishing speed. Hastily, Dean turned his horse and started galloping towards the east. The boars followed closely behind, roaring in fury.

Dean was pleased. He was approaching a cliff that was still hidden behind the trees. At this speed the boars wouldn’t have time to slow down, and as Dean would make an abrupt turn, they would run off the cliff into the stream below. He knew from experience that these boars could not swim.

The edge of the cliff came into sight, and Dean urged Moro along. Just as its hooves hit the edge, Dean swerved it to the left, almost falling over in the process. The boars were right behind. Their furious roars had turned into alarmed cries. The first one tried to stop at the edge, but it was too late. The force that hit it when the others ran into it threw it off the cliff, the others following in a stumbling, roaring mess. Dean grinned at the sight, filled with relief and triumph, while trying to catch his breath. He stepped down from his saddle, his agitated horse hurrying away from the edge of the cliff as soon as he let it go.

Then, in a quarter of a second, happened something Dean had not foreseen. The last boar was just starting to fall over the edge, when it made a furious attempt to stay on the cliff, grasping at the edge of the cliff with its sharp, ten-inch-long teeth. The ground started to crumble between its teeth, the land starting to slide underneath Dean. He watched in horror as the boar fell, dragging a great mass of land with it.

The ground disappeared under his feet, and he was falling, too.

*

When Dean came round, he didn’t dare to open his eyes.

The only things he was aware of at first were the splitting headache which made the daylight behind his eyelids something he automatically shunned, and the pain on his left thigh and hip. The next thing he became aware of was the _touch_. On his thigh, somewhere among the pain, there was another sensation. Soft, cool and tender. It was pleasant, and before he would find out what or who it was, he decided to remain unmoving and focus on it. Right then it was the only thing that kept him from fainting from the pain in his head.

After lying still for what seemed like a small eternity, Dean felt the pain slowly subsiding. Finally he dared to open his eyes slightly, just enough to peek out from under his drooping eyelids.

The sight that greeted his eyes was absolutely breathtaking. Pressing a bundle of leaves against a massive bruise on Dean’s thigh, there was a beautiful young man. He was dressed in an almost translucent chiton which looked like it could have been spun from rays of moonlight, and there was a crown of cornflowers and white pansies on his dark, unruly hair. His face was a pleasing balance of sharp lines and softness, full pink lips and big blue eyes highlighting the beauty of the features. Dean let his eyes wander, and couldn’t help but notice the way the man’s loosely-tied chiton was very short, and the way the man was sitting permitted Dean to catch a glimpse of a sliver of smooth-looking skin all the way up to the man’s waist.

Dean realized right away that this creature was no mortal. He was a forest nymph.

Dean could only stare, hoping to secretly enjoy the sight for as long as possible. For a moment he had considered the possibility that he might had died, but this didn’t look like Tartarus to him.

Or then he had somehow gone straight to Elysium.

Suddenly the nymph stopped tending to his injury and gazed straight into his eyes. Dean felt his heart jump but kept his eyes open, calmly returning the gaze. The nymph’s blue eyes were gentle and concerned.

“I’m happy you are awake, Dean”, he said in a voice that was both gruff and soft at the same time.

“How… how do you know my name?” Dean managed to say, his voice a hoarse whisper. He realized he was thirsty. And hungry.

The nymph gave him a small smile.

“For 24 years you have come to hunt in this forest”, he said. “Every time I have seen you. How could I not know your name?”

Dean stared, bewildered. He didn’t know what to say. The world was spinning around him, the hand on his thigh soft and cool.

“I need to ask for your permission”, the nymph went on. “I need to lift the hem of your chiton.”

Dean blinked. “W-what?”

“The bruise extends to your hip.”

Dean glanced down at himself. He noticed that the hem of his light brown chiton (much longer than the nymph’s) was covered in blood all the way up to his hip. He groaned. His cheeks suddenly felt hot.

“You… you have my permission”, he said reluctantly, closing his eyes.

He felt his skin being exposed up to his waist as gentle hands moved the fabric out of the way, and a soft leaf bundle pressed against his hip. He was embarrassingly aware of the fact that his penis was right under those gorgeous blue eyes. He quickly relaxed to the touch, however, soon drifting somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.

“You have a beautiful manhood, Dean.”

It took him a long moment to recognize the nymph’s words. His eyes flew open in shock, and grew even wider as he saw that his cock had sprung to attention, now jutting heavy and thick against his stomach.

He gave out a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut in mortifying embarrassment.

The nymph seemed unfazed, however. There hadn’t been shock or awkwardness, not even flirt, in his voice or manner: his tone had been very matter-of-factly. He continued to tend to Dean’s wounds in silence.

Dean cursed to himself and tried his best to repel the excessive blood from his groin, but it wasn’t easy with the soft touches near that area. He tried to think of something else.

It only started to dawn on him that this nymph had most likely saved his life. He remembered the boars and the falling and the pain. And these gentle hands had made it all disappear, made it all seem like a distant dream.

“Who are you?” he asked, peering at the nymph from under his eyelids.

“Castiel”, the nymph said, not lifting his gaze from the bruise. “I am a nymph of the Forest. I found you on this riverbank this morning, bloodied and unconscious.”

“You saved me”, Dean said. “Thank you.”

The nymph smiled at him. It was a small, archaic smile that seemed to be more in his eyes than on his lips. Then he lowered the leaf bundle and gazed at Dean’s hip.

“I have healed all your injuries now. You did hit your head too, but I’m positive it is nothing serious. It might ache for some time, though. You may also feel weak for the next couple of days.”

Dean glanced at himself. The bruises on his thigh and hip were gone. The nymph drew the hem of his chiton down, finally covering his groin. Dean sighed in relief. He indeed felt very weak, but the pain was gone, and so was the sight of his stubborn cock, so he immediately felt more at ease.

“Are you hungry?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded. The nymph got up, giving Dean a brief chance to gaze at his entire figure, an aesthetic combination of muscles and soft curves, and then he was gone. Dean hummed happily. He rather liked this nymph.

Soon Castiel returned to him, and sat down beside him, helping him to sit up. Dean winced as pain shot through his head. The nymph supported him and brought a piece of honeycomb to his mouth. It was divine, sweet and juicy, and tasted all the better for he ate it from Castiel’s hand.

“Rest now”, Castiel said softly as Dean had swallowed the last piece of the sugary treat. Dean didn’t protest. He felt incredibly sleepy, and he let Castiel lay his head on the soft grass.

Before falling asleep, he though he felt a light touch of soft lips on his forehead. But then again, it might have been a dream.

*

Dean stayed with Castiel for three days, resting and recovering. He started loving the clearing: it was indeed one of the forest’s most magical places. It was a peaceful, flowery clearing by the stream, surrounded by huge trees whose branches extended across the space, creating a green ceiling through which rays of sunlight streamed down all the way down to the ground. He learned that the clearing was Castiel’s home: he was a tree nymph who had been born here the same day the trees had started sprouting, many, many centuries ago. Dean was at awe. The moment he had laid eyes on Castiel he had known the nymph was something unearthly, but now he realized that Castiel was indeed a force of nature who had merely taken the form of a pretty nymph.

And yet, Castiel was sweet and kind, and so very human. Dean learned quickly that the nymph cared deeply about him, like he had known him for years. And in a way, he had. Castiel had watched him as he hunted the evil, intrigued by the bold human who seemed to be a force of nature himself, too.

Dean was soon able to eat by himself, but he wouldn’t let Castiel know. He was completely happy to appear weaker than he was, and lie back with Castiel’s arm around him, eating from his hand. He was sure that nymph knew about this little deception, but Castiel didn’t seem to mind. Occasionally he would caress Dean’s hair or rub his neck. It all seemed natural, and such touches soon became a part of their interaction.

“You like this?” Castiel asked one time when Dean had let out a happy sigh when the nymph rubbed his shoulders.

“Yes”, Dean said, eyes closed.

“Are you a very lonely man, Dean?”

Dean opened his eyes, quirking an eyebrow at the nymph. “What?”

“You seem very tense”, Castiel explained. “I deduce there isn’t anyone who regularly touches you like this.”

Dean blushed and closed his eyes again.

“No. There isn’t. I suppose I am quite lonely”, he admitted after a while.

“I am, too”, Castiel said quietly. “I have only my trees. And other nymphs, but I’m… different.”

“Different?” Dean urged him to continue. Dean loved the sound of Castiel’s voice. And he loved to hear him talking about his life in the forest.

“I don’t like the dancing and the singing, and I don’t want to go anywhere near a satyr”, Castiel said, and there was contempt in his voice. “It seems the other nymphs are friskier than me. I like my peace and quiet. I only wish I had someone to share it with.”

Dean smiled. He could relate. While he was more of a frisky one than a lover of peace and quiet, he knew what it was like to feel just _different_. And lonely because of it.

“I guess I’m different too”, he said almost sleepily. Castiel was still massaging him and it felt oh-so-good. “I often feel like this forest is my real home. I love it. The dark, the light. The trees. The sounds, the smells. It’s exciting, magical. Nothing like the human society.”

“I can imagine how you feel, Dean”, Castiel said softly. “You don’t feel like you belong.”

“Yeah”, Dean said. Right now, he felt better than in ages. There, under the gentle hands of a nymph. Soon he drifted off to sleep, light, sweet, dreamless sleep, Castiel’s touch and warmth in his mind.

*

Dean had to admit that the day he could stand without support and was feeling like himself again, he felt incredibly reluctant to part ways with Castiel. He was worried about Sam and he knew Sam was worried about him, but he couldn’t deny the pain in his chest as he thought of leaving the Forest. Summer was already turning into fall, and they had to get back to the tribe to help with the farming and taking care of the elderly and the children.

The night was closing in around them, fragrant and dusky.

“I think”, Dean started, staring at his feet, “that tomorrow… I’ll have to go back.”

Castiel smiled. “You said that last night, Dean.”

Dean heaved a sigh. There was a lump in his throat. “I mean it this time, Cas.”

Castiel smiled still, but there was sadness in his eyes.

“If this is our last night together, I suggest we go for a midnight swim”, he said then, smiling almost bashfully, looking at Dean through his lashes. Breath caught in Dean’s throat as he saw the nymph loosening the belt around his waist and dropping his chiton around his feet. The nymph stood before him in all his naked beauty, and Dean could only gape at him.

“Don’t be shy, Dean”, Castiel said playfully when Dean had seemingly lost his ability to speak for several seconds. “I’ve already seen it”, the nymph added, and there was a flirtatious glint in his eye. So much for Cas being innocent and matter-of-factly, Dean thought, his face growing hotter by the minute.

“Yeah”, he huffed, his lips curving into a nervous grin. “I remember you said you liked it.”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to blush. “I did. Maybe I still have the chance to get better acquainted with it before you leave”, he said, and Dean felt dizzy. So _this_ was the nymph side of Cas. Dean had learned from the stories that nymphs could be very seductive, but Castiel hadn’t started displaying such behavior until now. Dean felt blood rushing to his groin. Damn, if Castiel wanted it, he was going to get it.

“It would be honored”, Dean said, his voice thick. Castiel smiled that mysterious smile of his, and started walking towards the stream. Dean quickly undressed himself and followed the nymph.

A pale summer moon shone down on the water as he stepped into the stream. The water felt warm and velvety on the skin of his feet and legs, but it felt cool on his heavy sack and jutting erection as it reached them, and he let out a sigh. Castiel was a couple of meters ahead of him, his delicious buttocks grazing the water surface. Dean moved closer in the water; he couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist from behind, heatedly kissing the back of his neck. His erection pressed against the nymph’s ass, skin slick in the water, and he heard Castiel giving out a pleasurable sigh. He turned he nymph around and gazed deep into his limpid eyes. He saw desire there, undeniable, wild want.

He grabbed the back of Castiel’s head and leaned in to kiss his lips. It was a hard and hungry kiss, and Dean felt Castiel’s erection jutting against his, hard and hot in the water.

Dean pushed the nymph against the riverbank, lifting him up by the thighs, positioning him so that his cock had easy access to its intended destination between those milky buttocks. Standing in the water which reached to his thighs, Dean started pushing inside the beautiful nymph in his arms. Castiel moaned and eagerly wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips, urging him deeper.

Castiel felt velvety soft and almost unbearably tight, better than anyone Dean had had before. Dean thrust into him almost roughly, wanting it to last forever and at the same time so on edge that he feared every thrust would be last one. Castiel moaned softly into his ear, sending shivers through his entire body.

“I’ve wanted this so long, Dean”, the nymph whispered, out of breath. Dean didn’t know what to say because – was Castiel actually in love with him? Had he been waiting for him all these years? Dean felt his chest tightening with a feeling he had tried to keep away for the last three days. But he couldn’t deny it anymore – it was like a storm bursting out inside of him.

_He was in love._

With a deep thrust, he tensed up and came inside Castiel, a cry of pure pleasure on his lips.

He stayed inside the warm body for a long time, rutting against Castiel’s slick skin. The nymph kept pressing small kisses onto his neck, and Dean wanted to yell at him, tell him to _stop,_ because tomorrow he would be gone, and this was starting to be all too painful already. Tomorrow this would all seem like a dream, far lovelier than life, and maybe, just maybe he could start forgetting how real it once had been. But he couldn’t utter a word, he couldn’t make a sound. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in Castiel’s scent. Finally, he pulled away, some of his come leaking out into the water.

Castiel eyed him almost shyly, his cheeks flushed adorably.

Dean stayed close to Castiel for the rest of the night, but avoided his eyes. As he laid down beside him, he wrapped an arm around the nymph.

But he only managed to sleep for a moment that night, and left early when Castiel was still asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a trilogy after all. The last part will be posted soon :)

It took two days for Dean to find the place where he had parted with Sam. He had believed the place where they confronted the boars was pretty much the deepest, most hidden area of the forest, but it seemed Castiel’s clearing was even further away. It seemed the forest had revealed one of its best-guarded secrets to Dean. And boy, had Dean liked that secret. Maybe more than he should have.

He was glad to find Moro near the place where he left her, loyally waiting for her master. Soon Sam showed up, too, his agitated face relaxing immediately as he saw Dean and rushed to him.

“Dean! What happened? Where have you been?”

Dean told everything about the fall, the pain and Castiel. Well, not everything. He left the deep conversations and the mind-blowing sex unmentioned.

Sam eyed him suspiciously.

“A nymph, huh?” he said, smirking. “Was he as lovely as the stories have it?”

Dean shrugged, trying to ignore the blush he felt rising onto his face. “He was… cute.”

Sam’s smile broadened. Dean cursed under his breath. That quick-witted little brother of his apparently saw right through him again.

“Oh.”

“What?” Dean snapped.

“I just thought about the fact that you were gone for a pretty long time…”

“Yeah, so?”

Sam gave him a suggestive look. “So, you had the time to maybe develop a minute crush on him…”

“Shut up, Sam”, Dean said threateningly.

“You’ve got a thing for him”, Sam said, the glee in his voice absolutely infuriating. “Come on, Dean, admit it.”

“There’s nothing to admit”, Dean barked, hurrying forth on his horse.

“You wouldn’t be so angry if there wasn’t”, Sam said, following him. “I know you, Dean. If you really, really like someone, you get angry.”

Dean tried to get ahead of his brother, but Sam followed closely behind. Of course Sam was right, and it only made him angrier.

“I wonder what it is, Dean”, Sam went on somewhere behind his back. “Other people fall in love, they get all starry-eyed and ecstatic. But you, you get angry.”

“I’m not in love, Sam” Dean huffed over his shoulder.

“You so are”, Sam assured him.

Their journey back home was the most agonizing Dean had ever experienced. He would have rather encountered a pack of beasts ten times a day than listened to Sam’s teasing which sometimes resembled an in-depth analysis of his personality. He knew it was just teasing, Sam’s way to entertain himself during the long trip, but it made Dean strangely uncomfortable.

Most likely because Castiel’s name was frequently mentioned.

*

Fall and winter crawled by, and it was official: Dean couldn’t stop thinking about the nymph. He still had meaningless nights with both men and women, but he suddenly seemed to favor those who had dark hair and blue eyes.

But none of them were able to satisfy the emptiness inside him or relieve the pain in his chest.

“It’s happened to you, hasn’t it?” said one of the eldest one wintery day, sitting down beside him. Dean looked up from his knife he had been sharpening, knowing he was probably looking lost and miserable. Pathetic. “A nymph cast a spell on you, and nothing feels quite the same anymore?”

Dean couldn’t help but nod. The old man gave him a compassionate look. “Many of us have been there, son. But take my advice: it’s for the best to let go. Those creatures are not meant to be with us mortals.” Dean gave out a sigh, not knowing what to say. He knew the man was right. But it didn’t help. At all.

“You’re still young”, the man went on. “You should marry. Father some children. That maiden Lisa, she seems quite taken with you”, he added, and the encouraging smile looked so faked to Dean that he felt like wincing.

Dean nodded again. Lisa was charming, and she indeed seemed to have strong feelings for Dean. Lisa had the ability to make him feel welcome: she made him feel at home.

Just not as home as Castiel and the Forest.

As the months went by, Dean found himself becoming more and more reclusive. Once sociable and joyous, he was now melancholy and sullen, only anxiously waiting for the next hunting expedition and the chance to meet Castiel once more.

He knew Lisa was waiting for a proposal, but he couldn’t bring himself to make one.

*

Next year Sam and Dean were hunting early. Dean couldn’t have waited but rushed it, setting forth as soon as the first flowers rose their droopy heads. Sam rode beside him, giving him somewhat amused glances. Dean knew he was more silent and absent-minded than he usually was in his favorite environment, but he couldn’t apologize for not being able to focus on the task ahead.

“You’re hoping to meet your blue-eyed nymph, aren’t you?” Sam said with a grin as they had ridden a long moment in silence.

Dean snorted. Of course he was. Did Sam really have to ask?

“Castiel really sounds… unreal. Nymphs aren’t usually that hospitable towards humans.”

Dean had to stifle a laugh. Castiel had indeed been _very_ hospitable… But Dean admitted that sometimes it all seemed like a dream. A very vivid, blissful dream.

“Think what you will, Sammy. He’s real.” Dean said. In the most dream-like way possible, but anyway. “And if I have any luck, I get to see him again soon.”

Sam smirked knowingly. “You think there’s any hope he might…”

“Yes?”

“You know. ‘Surrender’ to you.”

Dean blushed, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud.

“Oh baby brother. You’re so innocent.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “What? You mean I’ve already…”

Dean nodded. Sam gasped.

“Oh. Good for you Dean. Nymphs are famous for rejecting men. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a man who has gone all the way with a nymph.”

Dean felt only slightly uncomfortable with this conversation: the awkwardness was over-shadowed by a strange feeling of pride that rose within him upon hearing Sam’s words. It was true. What Dean had had with Castiel - that was something quite unique.

Soon they were confronted by a wild chimera and its offspring, and it took them four days to eliminate all of the monster family. As soon as it seemed the situation had calmed down, Dean told Sam he might not see him in a couple of days (something Sam had been expecting), and rushed off towards the clearing where he knew Castiel resided.

Arriving at the clearing within a few hours, he found it empty. He saw the tree under which Castiel had nursed him back to life, and the riverbank where he had made love to him. He stopped Moro, climbing down from the saddle, and let his gaze rake the sight in front of him. It seemed dishearteningly desolate, with only birds twittering their worn-out tunes high up in the old trees.

“Castiel?” he called out. Only the echo of his own voice answered him. He stood in silence for a moment.

But then – a soft rustling reached his ears. He turned at his feet, his eyes darting wildly across the place, looking for the source of the sound. He saw movement in the tall grass by the stream, and took some steps towards it, his heart beating wildly against his chest.

Castiel stepped into view.

He looked just like he did when Dean had last seen him: the white and blue flower crown on his dark hair, his eyes blue and bright – he was stunningly beautiful. There were some differences, however…

His chiton was longer and more flowing now, but even so it couldn’t cover the fact that the nymph was heavily pregnant.

Dean felt his knees jerk. He stumbled towards Castiel, who was staring at him, eyes wide.

“Cas!” Dean stopped in front of the nymph, out of breath. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Castiel’s huge belly.

Castiel looked almost uncomfortable, wrapping his hands around his belly.

“Dean… I… I’m sorry”, he mumbled.

Dean could only stare.

“What… how…?”

“When I was born, I received a gift”, Castiel explained, taking Dean’s hand and guiding it to his belly. “The ability to bear children. I didn’t think it could be true. But after what we did that night… I learned that it was very true indeed.” The nymph smiled now, and there was an incredibly gentle look in his eyes as he watched Dean intently.

Dean raised his eyes from the belly, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard.

“Cas… Come with me”, he said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

“What?”

“Come to live with me”, Dean said passionately, his eyes blazing. “Let me take care of you. And the little one.”

Castiel averted his eyes.

“Cas, I’m proposing to you!” Dean couldn’t help sounding desperate.

Castiel looked at him, a small smile passing over his face.

“I say ‘yes’ to your proposal”, he said. Dean inhaled sharply. Then the nymph shook his head slowly, looking very sad. “But I cannot leave this Forest, Dean. Me and the Forest… we are one.”

While Dean understood what the nymph meant, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of anger.

“What about you and me? Aren’t we one?” he said, his voice shaking.

“Yes”, Castiel said quietly. “That is what makes this so hard. I didn’t think I’d see you again, Dean. I mean… I knew you’d come back to the Forest. But I didn’t dare to hope you would seek me out.”

Dean gave out a resigned sigh. He put his hands on Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer. The pregnant belly felt warm and heavy against him. It was an odd sensation, something he had never thought he had a chance to feel. He loved it right away. His child growing inside of Castiel.

“Ever since I met you… You’ve been all I can think about”, he said, gazing deeply into Castiel’s eyes, seeing nothing but love and longing in them.

Castiel’s reply was to lean in and kiss him softly.

*

Sam and Dean’s hunt went on, but Dean came to Castiel’s clearing every time he got the chance. In between killing monsters, he spent the night with the nymph. Dean noticed that not a single monster came close to the clearing.

“It is because they don’t want to hurt me”, Castiel explained one day as they sat on the riverbank. “They are one with the Forest as well. They are like… my brothers and sisters.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Really? If you haven’t noticed, I’ve killed quite a lot of your brothers and sisters, Cas.”

Castiel gave him an almost scolding look. “I know. I don’t like it, but I understand it. It is a dispute between you humans and Artemis, my patroness. I have no power over the situation.”

Dean cringed at the mention of Artemis’ name, but even more startled he was by Castiel calling her his “patroness”.

“I’m sorry, what? Artemis and you are… tight?”

Castiel looked solemn as he gazed deep into Dean’s eyes.

“Yes, Dean. All nymphs are protected by Artemis: she is like a big sister to us. In fact, I am one of her favorites.” Cas smiled a little, and Dean stared at him in disbelief. “She was the goddess who gave me the ability to bear children.”

“It’s kind of funny”, Dean said bitterly. “How she loves you and hates me. I wonder what she will think of our child.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that”, Castiel said calmly. “As I said, I’m rather dear to her.”

Dean wrapped his arms around him and peppered him with small kisses, leading from his cheeks to his lips, from his lips to his chest and finally to his belly.

“Not as dear as you are to me”, he muttered in between the kisses, delighted at the giggles leaving the Castiel’s lips.

*

The weeks passed in a peculiar combination of violent hunts and Castiel’s warm softness. They were like two completely different worlds, even though they existed within the same Forest, and while Dean used to enjoy the former immensely, his love for it diminished with every night spent with Castiel. As he looked into the nymph’s clear blue eyes, he felt all his anger turning into something soft and tame. As he caressed his pregnant belly, he felt all his will to kill turning into the will to love.

But as Sam and Dean had gone on the hunt earlier than usually, they had to get back earlier, too. There were many responsibilities waiting for them at home.

The day of parting ways came far too soon. Devastated, Dean pulled away from Castiel’s arms.

“Promise me”, he said hoarsely. “Next year you’ll be here, waiting for me, and I will meet my child.”

Castiel smiled. “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

Another fall and winter passed at an agonizingly slow pace. Dean turned reclusive again, but this time there was calmness and determination underneath his grumpy behavior. He had his mind set on the one meeting waiting for in the spring, and as the months went by, a decision was born within his mind. As this decision matured, his mood improved, and he even attended some festivals, mingling cheerfully with others.

After one night of copious amounts of food, wine and dancing, Lisa came to him before. He was just about to retire for the night, when Lisa came to him.

“Dean”, he said gently, touching his arm.

“Hey”, Dean greeted, smiling at him with genuine warmth.

Lisa leaned closer, searching for his lips with hers. Dean could see she was quite intoxicated. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned his head.

“Dean?” Her voice was hurt, and Dean understand why. Never before had he rejected her attempts to come on to him.

“I can’t, Lisa”, he said, his voice soft but the look on his face firm.

Lisa sighed. For a moment Dean thought she was going to cry, but as he raised his eyes to meet hers, she looked merely resigned.

“I admit I have been waiting for your proposal for years now”, she said. Her voice sounded was a little bitter, but she smiled at him sadly. “I’m beginning to realize that proposal is never going to come, is it?”

Dean looked at her in the eye.

“No. I’m afraid not. I’m sorry, Lisa.”

“May I ask… why?”

“The thing is…”, Dean started, hesitating for a moment. “I’m engaged to someone else.”

Lisa nodded. “I thought so. And I’m happy for you”, she added. Dean raised his eyebrows. “I truly am”, Lisa said, and Dean was surprised to see that her smile looked genuine, if a little tipsy. “So… who is she?”

“ _He_ ”, Dean corrected.

“He”, Lisa repeated with a grin.

“He is… a nymph”, Dean said.

Lisa gasped. “The nymph everybody’s been talking about?” Dean gave her an almost offended look. “I’m sorry”, she said. “But I’ve heard so many people talking about “the nymph who stole Dean’s heart”, and I thought it was just some exploit you had on a hunt… but I see now that it’s something more”, she added as she saw Dean averting his eyes and gritting his teeth.

“Yeah”, Dean said, clearing his throat. “It’s something more. Much, much more, actually.”

Lisa looked at him compassionately. “It must be hard… to be engaged to someone who you only have the chance to see once a year.”

Dean smiled. It was a mysterious smile. “It is. But thank gods, hardships don’t last forever.”

Lisa didn’t seem to understand. She reached out to hug Dean, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I wish you every happiness”, she said gently.

“Thank you.”

She left, and Dean was alone. He gazed at the dawn that came earlier every day and smiled. The winter was turning into spring: soon it was time to get ready and set out to the Forest.

*

That spring Dean left ahead of Sam, not even seeking out any monsters from the places they usually swarmed, but heading straight towards Castiel’s clearing by the stream.

He climbed down from the saddle, telling Moro to wait, and frantically searched the place. It seemed as quiet as it had been when he had come there the previous year.

“Castiel?” he called, his heart pounding so hard at his chest it was almost painful. “Cas?”

Soon he saw a familiar figure in the corner of his eye. He turned and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Castiel, as lovely as ever.

Dean hurried to him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his smiling lips.

“Be quiet, Dean”, the nymph said as he pulled away. “They just went to sleep.”

Dean blinked. “Them?”

Castiel smiled that bright-eyed smile of his, and took Dean’s hand. Dean followed in a trance, as the nymph led him to a tree trunk lying on the ground. On a closer look Dean saw that it was in fact a cradle: there was a large hole craved into its bark. The hole was lined with leaves and flowers, and tucked between them, almost hidden from view, were two sleeping babies, wrapped in big leaves.

Dean gasped at the view, his eyes filling with tears.

“Cas…” he whispered. He kneeled down beside the trunk, staring at the babies in awe, speechless. Castiel sat on the trunk, his eyes on the babies as well.

They were tiny and fragile-looking, their skin looking unbelievably soft in the gentle daylight that streamed down on them from between the tree branches above.

“How old…?” Dean asked.

“They were born 4 months ago”, Castiel replied.

“They’re beautiful”, Dean whispered, tears starting to stream down his face.

“They truly are”, Castiel said, a gentle smile on his lips.

As they watched them in silence, one of the babies woke up, starting to squirm and making little noises. Castiel picked it up carefully.

“This is Hesper”, Castiel said, handing the little girl to Dean. “Your daughter.”

Dean took the little bundle into his arms, holding her like she was made of thin glass. The girl smiled at him. She had deep blue eyes and light brown hair. Dean laughed, and planted a small kiss on her cheek. He was just so happy.

The other baby was awake now, too.

“And this is your son. Agapius”, Castiel said, smiling adoringly at the little boy before handing him to Dean. Dean shifted Hesper onto his other arm so there was room the other baby. Agapius was dark-haired, and his eyes were of a shade that was somewhere between green and blue. The little boy babbled happily, raising one hand, reaching towards Dean’s face. Dean leaned in, pressing his cheek against the tiny hand.

As he held both his children in his arms, he felt his chest swelling with pride. He couldn’t stop shedding tears of joy.

“I cried a lot too when I first held them in my arms”, Castiel said. “The birth was a difficult one. For a moment I thought I’d lose them.”

Dean looked up. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. He should have been there.

“How long did it take?” he asked, wishing Castiel would tell him more about the things he had missed.

Castiel seemed to think for a while. “Six days”, he said at last.

Dean’s jaw dropped. “Six days?!”

“Yes”, the nymph confirmed. “It seems the gods aren’t always where they’re supposed to be.” He gazed up towards the skies with a thoughtful look on his features that were quite ethereal themselves.

“What do you mean?”

“The goddess of childbirth, Eileithyia”, Castiel explained. “She only arrived on the sixth day.”

Dean felt suddenly angry. He felt like there were less and less reasons to put faith in gods. But it amazed him how calm and indifferent the nymph seemed about it.

But then he glanced down at his drowsy babies and forgot all about his anger. Soon the babies were asleep again, and Dean and Castiel sat together in silence, watching them. Dean held Castiel’s hand tightly in his, trying to find the words for what he felt. It was so many things: happiness, gratitude, love, pride, tenderness - and more than all those together. It was… questions and answers and promises, and it all seemed too big to even comprehend. He couldn’t find the words, so he chose to remain silent, bringing Castiel’s hand to his lips, kissing his fingers fervently.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and trees around seeming to bend downwards a little, and a tall figure appeared before them.

“Artemis”, Castiel said. He seemed both surprised and happy upon seeing her, like one looks at an old friend one hasn’t been expecting to see for a long time.

Dean, however, sprang up, automatically reaching for his bow.

“There is no need for that, Dean”, the goddess said. Her voice was surprisingly soft, and as she looked from Dean to Castiel, and from Castiel to the sleeping babies, the look in her eyes turned more and more gentle.

Dean couldn’t help the fury and the fear that was rising inside of him. This was the goddess who had hated his family for centuries. This was the goddess who had set the monsters on them. So this was her. This kind-looking young maiden, with her long, braided hair and wise, warm eyes. It seemed unbelievable. But Dean also remembered that this was the big sister figure of Castiel. He felt conflicted, lowering his hand but staring at the goddess sternly.

“I’m glad I found you all here. I have come to congratulate you”, Artemis said. He stepped closer to Castiel. “Brother, I see you have found love.” Castiel smiled at her. “I cannot hate the man my beloved nymph loves. And I cannot hate the fruits of their love.” She looked at Dean. “May this union of a human and a nymph mark the end of our grudge. No monster will ever torment your kind again, Dean…” She made a short, but emphatic pause, and then continued. “As long as you stay in this Forest as Castiel’s husband, raising his children, I will consider you and your tribe forgiven.”

Castiel looked worried. “Dean has obligations with his people, Artemis. He has to go back sooner or later. Can’t you put a stop to all this hate regardless?” His eyes were pleading, and Dean could see their impact on the goddess, who looked suddenly hesitant and fell silent.

But Dean spoke, shaking his head. “No, Cas. It’s alright. I haven’t had the time to tell you yet, but… I have decided to stay. Forever.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide, and Artemis smiled broadly.

“I’ll stay”, Dean said to Artemis. “And you promise you will leave my people alone.”

“I already promised that”, she said.

“And promise that Cas will have the help he needs when he’s giving birth”, Dean added.

Artemis smiled. “Already planning to make more? Your eagerness pleases me.” Dean blushed and looked away. “I promise”, the goddess added in all seriousness.

The she looked gently at Castiel. “May your union with this human be happy and fruitful, little brother.”

And with a gust of wind, she was gone.

Castiel turned to Dean, taking both his hands. Dean felt like he was about to burst with happiness.

“I love you”, he said, pulling the nymph into a tight embrace, kissing his fragrant hair.

“I love you too”, Castiel purred. “My husband.”

“We’ve got to have a proper wedding”, Dean said softly. “Here. In the Forest.”

Castiel smiled. “I would love that. But now…” he glanced at the sleeping babies, then looked at Dean, with _that certain look_ in his eyes, the one that made Dean’s blood hot in seconds. “The babies are fast asleep. Would you like to be… fruitful with me?”

Dean chuckled. “Yes. Oh, yes.”

That evening they made sure Castiel would soon bring more half-nymphs into the world.

*

The wedding was held in Castiel’s clearing in the midsummer. Not all members of the tribe showed up: some of them couldn’t accept Dean’s choice. But those who did were happy and cheerful, and most of all, grateful: in their eyes, Dean had saved them from the monsters. Dean felt like he couldn’t really be given the credit, but he was happy that he had been able to do the one last thing for his people before leaving the community.

Castiel looked unearthly in his dove-white wedding gown and a crown of yellow lilies, red poppies and white roses. Dean felt his hands shaking as he slid the ring on the nymph’s finger. It was a very special ring, weaved from straws and etched with amber stones. Castiel had explained the traditional nymph ring to Dean, and Dean had gone through the trouble of making one himself.

As Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss, the sound of cheering and applause filled the clearing. Dean felt someone throwing flowers at them and as he pulled away and glanced over his shoulder, he saw Sam grinning at him. Dean pulled his little brother into a tight hug.

*

Sam was a regular visitor in their home in the forest, but the next year he was compelled to take part in a war at sea. He was gone for five years, but when he entered the forest again, he knew he would always be welcome there.

A lot had changed. The nymphs had chosen Dean as the King of the Forest, and he know resided in a vast tree palace with Castiel and their twelve children.

But as Sam was greeted with happy sounds all around the vast, leafy hall, and felt the tight embrace of his brother and the little arms wrapping around his legs, as the words ‘uncle’ and ‘brother-in-law’ reached his ears, he knew some things would never change. He would always have a home here in the Forest, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted Dean to be King of the Forest and have lots of kids with Cas, don't look at me ;w;


End file.
